Liberdade ?
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Era dia de libertar Loki de sua prisão. Mas quem mesmo estava preso? Minha primeira Thorki. Para Fabs e Suuichan. SMUT


**Liberdade?**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categorias: [Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09. Slash M/M. Smut. Thorki. Filme: Os Vingadores. Pós-filme.

Advertências: Sexo explícito.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Era dia de libertar Loki de sua prisão. Mas quem mesmo estava preso?

Beta: Suuichan (obrigada!)

Aviso geral: Isso é um smut, leia-se, sexo, não faz muito sentido, é um tributo e não tem história bonitinha nem nada demais. Trata-se de porn puro, sem noção, totalmente feito por tributo ao dia do sexo sem nenhuma tentativa de ser um modelo de criatividade e talento literário.

Dedicatória: Ao Fabinho e a Suuichan. Minha primeira Thorki

**Liberdade?**

"Pode ir buscar seu irmão, Thor." A voz de Odin era grave. Anos haviam se passado desde a punição imposta a Loki por conta de tudo que fizera na terra suscitando a criação dos Vingadores.

"Ele não é meu irmão!" A ideia de ser irmão de Loki era um problema. Como alguém podia ser tão diferente, ser tão malévolo, ser tão... Sedutor...

"Então vá buscar Loki. Está na hora de libertá-lo. A menos que prefira que eu envie Volstagg."

"Não será necessário."

O tempo transcorria de maneira diferente em Asgard, afinal de contas todos eram deuses.

Anos...

Thor sentia algo estranho enrolando em seu estômago, algo no seu coração, enquanto caminhava pelas estradas geladas que levavam às prisões para os traidores. Dispensara todos os guardas, qualquer acompanhante. Estava indo buscar Loki. Não seria um problema.

Não para ele.

Jamais para ele.

Seu coração acelerou sem que pudesse explicar ao chegar ao imenso quadrado frio e azulado da prisão de Loki, o Deus da Mentira. Haviam deixado que o enganador homem de frios olhos verdes ficasse sem a mordaça, pois não haveria quem enganar com suas estórias, com sua voz melíflua, com seu olhar perigoso.

Perigoso.

Loki era extremamente perigoso e Thor o sabia. Um suspiro longo e o filho de Odin girou a chave divina na porta mágica. As marcas de gelo, glaciares por todos os lados, cheiro de vento, de água, de solidão.

Nada o havia preparado para aquilo.

Loki estava deitado, no chão daquele lugar. Totalmente nu.

Branco.

Como a neve.

Puro.

Como se aquele monstro pudesse ser puro!

Branco.

Como a neve.

Perdição.

Thor entrou com o cenho franzido e levou segundos para entender que estava perdido.

A língua viperina de Loki começou a tecer encantos, palavras, sedução em seus ouvidos de Deus.

O corpo de Loki já não estava no chão, mas encostado ao seu. O suave odor de malignidade emanando dos poros do corpo esguio, mas forte. Poder.

Loki era poderoso. Perigoso. Sedutor.

"Sentiu minha falta?" A voz irônica, o toque suave e que enregelou a pele e o raciocínio de Thor.

Não houve lamúria, nem aviso. Thor estava nu? Quando? Como?

"Irmão..."

"Não sou seu irmão." Thor gemeu com a língua de Loki descendo por seu abdômen, as mãos lascivas apertando seus mamilos, arranhando seu peitoral largo e forte.

Thor gritou. Não haveria quem ouvisse naquela vastidão gelada.

Thor gemeu alto com a boca de Loki sugando seu pênis com intensidade e fome de anos.

O loiro asgardiano tentou se levantar. Tentou chamar seu martelo. Tentou resistir.

Loki enroscava no corpo maior como uma serpente, uma anaconda perigosa esmigalhando as defesas, as vontades, a resistência do irmão.

Não eram irmãos. Thor tentava se convencer que apesar da criação pelos mesmos pais, não... Não podiam ter aquele laço a impedir...

Impedir o que o loiro sentia? Ele sentia? Confusão.

Thor gemeu baixinho com a dor da invasão dos dois dedos de Loki em seu corpo e tentou levantar. Em vão.

"Você quer. Sempre quis. Eu arquitetei isso por anos. Tive muito tempo. Você não vai resistir. Não porque eu sou mais forte, mas porque seu corpo é fraco perante o seu desejo."

Thor queria gritar, reclamar, jogar aquele pervertido longe! E não conseguia.

A sucção de Loki no membro inchado de Thor fez o loiro jogar a cabeça para trás no chão frio. Gelado.

Mas Loki não era gelado. Era fogo, inferno, desolação. Mentira!

Tudo era mentira na mente e vida daquele desgraçado que manchara a honra de Asgard!

"Vai pedir mais e virá atrás de mim, pelo resto de seus dias. Porque ninguém é capaz de fazer você se submeter. Ninguém além de mim pode fazer você ver a verdade por trás de suas mentiras. E não fui eu quem contei nem inventei as inverdades que povoam sua alma nobre..."

Loki enfiou-se no corpo imenso e forte do "irmão" e ouviu-o gemer alto e bradar que parasse. Jamais iria parar.

"Você me odeia, mas não vive sem mim." Loki gemia e se contorcia apoderando-se da pele, músculos, prazer e gemidos de seu irmão. Que não era seu irmão!

Mesmo para um Deus, a ideia de sentir o que sentia por um irmão era... Complicada. Repetia e repetia aquilo em sua mente para tentar esquecer.

Seu rival, seu antagonista. Ódio. Prazer. Devastação e posse.

Ninguém jamais amaria Thor como ele, Loki, amava. Num misto de desprezo, orgulho, vaidade, paixão.

Os gemidos de Thor. As batidas fortes do coração de ambos. As bocas que se uniam em perfeita confluência.

O deus loiro totalmente entregue. A boca aberta gemendo, pedindo, implorando. O terror de saber-se tão fácil de dominar.

Mas apenas por Loki.

Aquele desgraçado mentiroso!

Os corpos chegaram aos seus limites. O urro de prazer de Loki encheu os ouvidos de Thor como um tsunami despertando todos os seus sentidos. O deus do trovão sentiu seu corpo inteiro queimar no meio da imensidão gelada.

Thor arrependeu-se de ter vindo sozinho.

Thor agradeceu a si mesmo pela ideia magnífica de ter vindo sozinho.

"Hoje é meu dia de libertação, irmãozinho." Loki retirou-se do corpo maior, mais forte, intenso, quente, sedutor e suas roupas o cobriram como mágica, o sorriso cheio de escárnio e a lábia que o tornava tão...

Perigoso.

"Será que é sua libertação também, Thor?" A pergunta feita num tom rouco, olhos verdes, língua viperina, movimentos de dançarino. Sedução em forma de serpente. PERIGOSO!

Thor mal conseguia se mexer. Estava arfante, sentindo-se vencido e sem saber direito o que fazer. Só se deu conta de Loki se afastando, andando calmamente quando a risada sardônica do Deus das Mentiras se fez ouvir.

"Parece-me que eu estou livre, mas você, Thor, você está preso. É você o prisioneiro agora, meu prisioneiro..."

Um olhar verde que destilava o brilho da maldade, do poder e da sedução.

Thor mordeu os lábios com força e com raiva. Loki era o deus da mentira, mas agora dissera uma grande verdade...


End file.
